


by your side .

by Anonymous



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, did someone say.. WILBUR WHUMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wilbur, techno, phil, and tommy were training for mcc 4, normal thing to do (( then they wake up in an unknown place, and wait, where's wilbur ? ))
Relationships: Sleepy Boys - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Philza & Technoblade & TommyInnit, not romantic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 305
Collections: Anonymous





	by your side .

**Author's Note:**

> cw for kidnapping and heavy injury

**PHIL POV**

The slam of the door is what woke Phil up.

His eyes shot open as he tried to raise his arms to stretch, but to his surprise, they were bound to a chair. His arms rested on a wooden chair as ropes tied his arms and ankles to it, and from what he could feel, there was indeed tape on his mouth. Looking to his right, his heart sank in his chest.

_ Techno and Tommy were tied up right next to him.  _

He felt his own wrists start to have an ache from the pain of how tight the ropes were. A sigh of relief came out of him as he saw that Tommy's bonds were at least a bit looser.  _ Whoever took us went easier on Tommy, luckily. I hope Techno's isn't worse though.. _

As if on cue, Techno's eyes opened slowly, before widening as he realized the environment he was in, looking at Phil with slightly panicked eyes. 

_ He hates the tape on his mouth. He just wants to make sure everyone's okay. _

Before he could go further on that thought, though, a muffed groan from Tommy took his attention. Seems the kid did get the easy treatment with only a cloth on his mouth. 

" _ Wh th fk is hppenng, Phlz Mnecrft?"  _ ( "What the fuck is happening, Philza Minecraft?" )

Phil could only slightly shrug his shoulders, tilting his head. He only hoped Tommy took that as a 'I don't know.' 

The door opened again, and the blonde had to hold in his anger seeing the familiar figure being roughly held by the collar.

Tall, brown, curly hair, the familiar black jacket with white shirt..

_ The person had Wilbur.  _

A muffled cry escaped Wilbur when he was thrown onto the ground without a care, cuts all along his face, blood trailing down already. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he looked up to Phil, Techno, and Tommy with a downcast look. 

Before anything else could happen, the guy simply stood there for a second.  _ Then he walked towards Phil. _

To all of their relief, but also shock, all the man did was take the cloth off of Tommy's mouth, then Techno's, and then took the tape off of his mouth before going back to their friend.

"We know he doesn't do much on your team.." A deep voice said with a hint of enjoyment in their tone, as if they were having  _ fun _ from doing this. The confused look he saw on Techno and Tommy's faces proved his point.

_ They didn't recognize the voice either. _

**TOMMY POV**

Tommy squinted at the man, his lips shut. He didn't know what to do. Waking up to being tied to a chair with Philza and Technoblade wasn't what he wanted to do a few days before MCC, but here he was.

He can admit he was scared, but he didn't want that to show. Not right now.

_ Not when Wilbur needed him.  _

The man's voice seemed to click to him, but at the same time, he didn't fully recognize their voice. It was too familiar, but also too foreign.

_ It could be a voice changer!  _ The blonde thought to himself with a sigh.  _ But that means we won't know who it is. _

The assailant pressed their foot down onto Wilbur's chest harshly, the brown haired man wheezing at the action. Tommy wanted to shout so bad. He wanted to do  _ something _ . He knew he was powerless at the moment, but.. 

"So we'll get rid of him for you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Tommy shouted, but the kidnapper only laughed. They kicked Wilbur over, the man only able to cough into the tape that secured his mouth shut as he was relentlessly stomped on and kicked around.

A very muffled and pained 'please' coming from Wilbur made the three of them go silent..

"Mark your words, mystery person." Techno said, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"And what will you do? You're powerless right now."  _ They went right back to what they were doing before.  _ He looked towards Phil who had tears in his eyes. Tommy could understand why, his son, and their brother was getting beaten up right in front of him and he was powerless.

"Will, it's not true, please don't listen to them." The musician looked up at Phil with tears in his eyes as he nodded.

"He could be lying to you,  _ Wilbur Soot.  _ Anyone could be."

Tommy struggled in the binds for a bit until he felt one become loose.  _ Aha! TommyInnit strikes again!  _ He slipped his arm out from the bind, using his free hand to untie the other rope. 

The blonde reached over to Techno's chair and, with a bit of effort and pain to the pink-haired man, undid one of the knots on his side. 

He blinked as Techno took out a small pocket knife from his pocket, using that to take off the other ropes, doing the same to Phil.

**TECHNO POV**

"Hey, asshole." Techno said to the mystery person, with a smirk on his face at the position that they had moved into. When they looked up, all they could see were three swords pointed at their neck. One from all three of them.

The person held their hands up and put them on their head, stepping back from a now very beaten and bruised Wilbur. 

"That's what I thought."

_ "Now, turn yourself in or else.  _

**_You've fucked with the wrong family, pal."_ **

They shakily nodded, pulling out the communicator on their wrist and typing a message. Since Techno was behind the man, he could see what he was typing out faintly. Yep, that was a message to the Moderators.

And just like that, the man vanished with a line through him.

_ Reported himself, got banned. _

**PHIL POV**

Phil was already down on his knees and dropped his sword by the time the man was done fully vanishing. He put a hand on Wilbur's shoulder and sighed sadly when he flinched back.

"Will, it's me. You're safe." He muttered, taking the tape off of the man's mouth. Techno had also kneeled down with him, using the sword to take the ropes off of his hands and ankles.

"S-stay back, okay?!" Wilbur shouted, getting into a sitting position and scooting back from them, hands curled into fists on the ground as tears sprung to his eyes. Phil looked at Techno and Tommy, then back at his son.

"Hey, hey, it's okay.." The blonde held a hand up, but the musician only shook his head and scooted back more. He broke out into sobs, hands still curled into fists by his sides, crying loudly.

"I'm- I'm s-s-so s-sorry Phil.." He choked out, arms wrapping around himself protectively.

Phil moved closer to him, but not too close. The other moved closer to Phil, leaning into him, wrapping his arms around the man he saw as a father figure.

"You're okay."

_ "You'll be okay." _

  
  
  



End file.
